


Integrity

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running from the Royal Guards, Frisk makes a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Integrity

Frisk sits on the floor of an elevator in Hotland and tries to think about what ‘L’ and ‘R’ might stand for instead of how they nearly just had their butt handed to them by the Royal Guards.

It doesn’t work so well.

It’s far from the first time that Frisk has fought more than one monster at a time, of course, but the Royal Guards are better in sync than almost any of them. Their team attacks have left Frisk with one bar of Nice Cream left, and they’re reluctant to eat that now in case they need it more later.

Instead, they call Papyrus.

“Human!” comes the answer after the first two rings. “What can I-”

“Shhhh,” Frisk says. “I’m hiding.”

“Oh, I see.” Papyrus lowers his volume. “What can I do for you, tiny hiding human?”

“Can you put Undyne on the phone?” they ask.

There’s a shuffling noise, and then Undyne speaks. “Hiding from what, kid?”

“The Royal Guards.”

“Oh, yeah, 01 and 02 are there today! So they attacked you, huh? They’re pretty great at their job, aren’t they?” There’s an unmistakable note of pride in Undyne’s voice..

Frisk resists the urge to sigh. “They’re great.”

“Dang right they are,” she replies. “There’s a reason they’re number one and two. I didn’t personally train them, but I spar with them all the time. Two against one!”

This is interesting and all, but that’s not why they called. “Can you get them to stop attacking me? You’re the boss.”

“Uh... I am their boss, but I told you, I already said if I ever said anything like ‘don’t hurt humans’, I’m obviously brainwashed.” Undyne sounds more sheepish than anything. “Sorry, kid. I would if I could.”

“What if you didn’t say it exactly like that?” Frisk asks. “What if you told them the human was in Waterfall now and I was just some other kid in a striped shirt?”

“But that’d be a lie,” she says, like they’re somehow not aware of that already.

They try not to sound impatient. “It’d mean they stopped trying to kill me. Which would mean a lot to me.”

Silence on the other end for a few seconds. “I... guess I could do that...”

She doesn’t sound very convincing. Frisk wracks their brain to try to recall if she’s told them a serious lie ever, on any subject more important than ‘why she called Alphys on the phone’. (Not that that isn’t important, in its own way.)

“It’s okay,” Frisk says. “I’ll figure something else out.” Both because they don’t want to compromise Undyne’s integrity, and because she’d probably make a pretty terrible liar.

“You can do it!” Her voice perks back up immediately. “There might be two of them, but I beat them in spars two on one all the time! And you survived fighting me somehow, so you’ll be fine.”

Frisk hopes so. It’s hard fighting two people who are more in sync than anyone else they’ve fought. Except for the married dogs, of course.

...Hm...

“Thanks, Undyne. I’ve got an idea now.”


End file.
